Bleach Chat
by Eternal-DreamWriter
Summary: Well, it all started with a piece of paper, pair of pens, bag of chips, soda, and epic battle as it awesomely turned into a chat. Randomness with my friend YYuuuukkaannddaa! Seriously, I swear we weren't drunk... on candies.
1. Part 1

Hola people! Today Ill be making a chat with my Bff anime/mangaloverRenee! About Bleach! its just for fun!

anime/mangaloverRenee: Yo

Me: Pie!

anime/mangaloverRenee: Yay!

Me: Wazz up!

anime/mangaloverRenee: Not much...

Me: Oh!

anime/mangaloverRenee: I love *** Ha you will never know!

Me: Um...is it shiro-chan?

anime/mangaloverRenee: Maybe , Maybe not

Me:... Fudge you

anime/mangaloverRenee: Thats so nice!

Me: Sigh~

anime/mangaloverRenee: -_-'

Me: x3

anime/mangaloverRenee: Hey my cat!

Me:Lol

anime/mangaloverRenee: Hey my Lol!

Me: ...

anime/mangaloverRenee: Hey my...

Me: *%+=*%

anime/mangaloverRenee: Hey my *%+=*%

Me: Cussed!

anime/mangaloverRenee: o_O you cussed...I guess

Me: I did random

anime/mangaloverRenee: Oh~ I get it! (not)

Me: Lets play Tic tac toe!

anime/mangaloverRenee: No!

Me: Eh~

anime/mangaloverRenee: Lets Fight!

Me: ...No!

anime/mangaloverRenee: Too late! XD

anime/mangaloverRenee: Dance! sode no shirayuki!

Me: Sit upon the frozen heaven Hyorinmaru!

anime/mangaloverRenee: Scatter! Senbonzakura!

Me: Kenpachi outburst!

anime/mangaloverRenee: You freakin serious? o_O

Me: Im always serious (not)

anime/mangaloverRenee: Sting all enemies to death! Suzumebachi!

Me: Turn everything to ash! Ryuujin Jakka!

anime/mangaloverRenee: FU

Me: U 2

anime/mangaloverRenee: Great...

Me: Teehee X3

anime/mangaloverRenee: Hey don't steal NigaHiga's line!

Me: Hee hee...

anime/mangaloverRenee: Wow...

Me: IKR! so... I guess I won right?

anime/mangaloverRenee: **SCREW THIS!**

Me: Wow... Outburst!

anime/mangaloverRenee: RENEE OUTBURST! I win!

Me: YEAH RIGHT!

anime/mangaloverRenee: Hey...

Me: Jelly~

anime/mangaloverRenee: No Im not! _

Me: That was funny! X3

anime/mangaloverRenee: Well...now what Kaho?

Me: So... Renee I won right?

anime/mangaloverRenee: **_NEVER!_**

****Me: In you dreams! Im so pro!

anime/mangaloverRenee: I didn't win and Neither did you... FYI ( for your information)

Both: The real winner is...TITE KUBO!

Both: Ya!

Both: see you next time XD!

* * *

><p><strong>Author note~<strong>

Me: That was epic XD

anime/mangaloverRenee: study your bleach facts!

Me: Why?

anime/mangaloverRenee: You'll find out next time!


	2. part 2

anime/mangaloverRenee: Quiz time! ;P

Me: Eh~ I'll suck at it!

anime/mangaloverRenee: IKR! (not)

Me: Yep well I'll try my best...(not)

anime/mangaloverRenee: First question! What is the name of Yumichika's zanpakuto?

Me: Ruri'iro Kujaku?

anime/mangaloverRenee: o_O you're right...

Me:...Wow

anime/mangaloverRenee: Moving on...

Me: Go ahead... sigh~

anime/mangaloverRenee: If you get this question wrong... something is wrong with you. What is the name of Toshiro's zanpakuto?

Me: **_HYORINMARU! _**so easy~

anime/mangaloverRenee: Next question, you better know your movies! What is the name of Senna's zanpakuto?

Me: Mirokumaru?

anime/mangaloverRenee: ya...

Me: Ok next!

anime/mangaloverRenee: Now your excited!

Me: Yep XD

anime/mangaloverRenee: Sorry to dissapoint you but... the quiz is over... Please don't kill me!

Me: Kill you!

anime/mangaloverRenee: What did I do~?

Me: Sigh~ I give up -_-''

anime/mangaloverRenee: Yay I won~

Me: Not lol

anime/mangaloverRenee: Waaah!

Me: Ok me next to quiz you!

*anime/mangaloverRenee runs away*

Me: OH NO YOU DON'T!

anime/mangaloverRenee: Dang it... I got capture!

Me: Loser~

anime/mangaloverRenee: So... where's my quiz-oops

Me: FAIL AND THANKS FOR REMINDING ME~

*anime/mangaloverRenee commits suicide*

Me: Never thought she will go that far... I'LL SEE YOU AT SOUL SOCIETY~!

* comes back alive *

Me: Wow!

anime/mangaloverRenee: Hi... again

Me: Welcome back~

anime/mangaloverRenee: Where am I?

Me: Somewhere

anime/mangaloverRenee: Duh!

* Evil laugh*

Me: Fudge its Aizen!

anime/mangaloverRenee: Who?

Me: Gay guy ( Kicks him on the *Beep* out of the chat ) Whew...

* * *

><p><strong>Author note~<strong>

anime/mangaloverRenee: Next time a certain silver haired guy is making an appearance.

Me: Who?

anime/mangaloverRenee: just wait like everyone else.

Me: Fine

Both: see you next time~


	3. Part 3

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: Today on Bleach chat... I forgot...

Me: *Munch* Stupid *Munch*

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: Where did you get that?

Me: Mayuri's Experiment Lab

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: Um (_This can't be good)_

Me: Want some?

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: No~ I'm fine...

Me: Are you sure?

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: Ya... *backs away*

Me: Well if you say so... but Kyoraku-taicho won't be happy...

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: That drunk guy doesn't need to be happy...

Me: Well it was a candy for Mayuri but Yachiru took it and it was just blow off and landed on Toshiro's desk and spilled the tea on his paperwork and Matsumoto was drunk and threw the candy out of the window and landed on me!

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: How? when you were in the world of living?

Me: Urahara-san

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: Oh! you mean Mr. Hat and clogs!

Me: Yep! so want some?

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: NO WAY IN H**L!

Me: Sigh~ wow... you cussed

: *Ring*

Me: who's there?

Special guest # 1: Hi~! My name is Gin Ichimaru and I want to be part of your talk show!

Me:...*Dead silence*

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: GET THE H**L OUT OF OUR PHONE GIN!

Gin: Eh~

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: But leave your eye's...*blush*

Me: I agree *smirks*

Gin: Um... well I have to go and kill Momo okay? *hangs up*

Me: WTF

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: We should probably stop him.

Me: *Nods*

: *Knock* *Knock*

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: who's there?

Me: ?

Special Guest#2: I am Captain Hitsugaya from squad Ten. Im looking for Gin Ichimaru So, I can slice his pathetic head off.

Me:... can I have 2 autographs?

Toshiro: Um... no.

Me: Aww... Well I guess I have to double... wait TRIPLE your paperwork.

Toshiro: WHAT! you... you can't do that!

Me: Oh really?

Toshiro: Uh Here's the autographs Bye!

Me: I won! here's one for you!

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: thanks! Now I need Ichi's

Me: Yep! Strawberry!

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: Wait... we almost forgot...Hyorinmaru...

Me: *Runs after him* Got him!

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: Yay!

*Hitsugaya tries to get away*

Me: Sorry but we need Hyorinmaru!

Toshiro: No way! Hyorinmaru is my zanpakuto!

Me:... Wow~! Genius! We just want the autograph!

Toshiro: Oh... well what do you think Hyorinmaru?

Hyorinmaru: *Yawn* sure I guess

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: Yay!

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>

Me: **PLEASE check my new story called "Protect" XD**

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: see you next time~


	4. Part 4

Narrator: Continuing from last time...

Narrator:After getting Hyorinmaru's autograph, our hero's Kaho and Renee set off to get their strawberry: Ichi!

Me: Yay~! and Who r u?

Narrator: My name is Beep!

Me: Beep? cussing!

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: I think it is a nice name! XD

Me: Great name!

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: Moving on...

Me: Ehem! plan #1!

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: Wait... there's a plan#1? How come I didn't know this!

Me: I was gonna explain that...

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: Oh...

Me: Plan#1! Insult him by calling nicknames!

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: Um... do you think that will work?

Me: Carrot-top! Strawberry! Berry-head! Orange hair Freak! Beep!

Ichigo: **WHO THE H**L SAID THAT!**

Me: *points at Anime/MangaLoverRenee*

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: *Blinks twice* Uh... hi... Ichi...

Ichigo: **Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!**

Me:... Poor Renee

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: Be thankful! Now you can take pictures!

Me:*Sniff* I'll never forget you! *takes pictures of Ichi~"

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: Well... I'm going to soul society, meeting Toshiro. And becoming Shinigami! Bye!

Me: Good luck! I'll come visit you sometime!

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: See ya folks! I guess this is good-bye!

Me: Unlike Renee I'm gonna be subsitute Shinigami like Ichi! abd tease Renee and Shiro-chan!

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: What did you say!

Me: XD

Toshiro: Who called me "Shiro-chan"!

Me: *Points at Ichigo*

Ichigo: F**K

Me: Run~!

Toshiro: **BANKAI! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!**

Me: ... Yay! strawberry popcicle!

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: Yum! wait! Im not dead.

Me:... Then just become S . S and go to soul society!

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: No... it's too much work...

Me: *sigh~* Lazy~!

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: IKR! XD

Me: Well is this really a good-bye?

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: I hope not!

Me: Yep

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: So what happened to Shiro-chan nd strawberry popcicle?

Me: Shiro-chan is chasing round Ichi at soul society! X3

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: Oh! that make sense!

Me: I feel bad for Ichi! (not)

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: I feel the same way!

Me: Well on the next chat it will be very, very interesting!

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: I ope so, with more surprise guest!

Me: Yep! Ok! see ya everyone!

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: Random Dancing! (Yep from Icarly)

Me: -_-''

Anime/MangaLoverRenee: *Does the Disco* C'mon Kaho! join me!

Me:... *sigh* *does the disco* See you next time folks!


End file.
